Bagra Army
|leader= |intentions=To conquer the Digital World |appearance=Digimon Fusion/Manga }} The They are referred to as in the recap aired before "Taiki, Become a Knight!" is a legion of Digimon that serve , who seeks the Code Crown in order to conquer the Digital World and transform it into a nightmarish hellscape. Despite his army being spread across every Zone of the , Bagramon himself never leaves the Bagra HQ in the Jupiter Zone, although in the anime he eventually transforms the entire Zone into the Bagra Pandæmonium. The army was originally led by the Three Head Officers, who were in charge of obtaining the 108 fragments of the Code Crown, and often installed a commander to find the fragments hidden in each Zone. Once Bagramon obtained the Code Crown, he reformatted the Digital World into seven Kingdoms, and installed the Death Generals to eke negativity out of the surviving Digimon, so that the darkness could be fed to the Code Crown and create the Dark Stone, in preparation for Bagramon's ultimate plan, "D5". The Bagra Army also has some form of nobility, although they are outranked by the Head Officers. Members Bagramon Three Head Officers The Bagra Army is initially led by , three powerful Digimon who are each competing to become 's heir. , , and are tasked with obtaining the 108 fragments of the Code Crown and protecting Bagramon himself. The Head Officers rarely leave the Bagra HQ to personally find the Code Crowns, and instead rely on their Zone Commander subordinates to search for the Code Crown fragments and lead the Bagra Army forces in each Zone. This habit becomes strained when the human Generals arrive and begin retrieving the Code Crown fragments, forcing the Head Officers to go into battle directly and resulting in the crippling of Blastmon and the death of Tactimon. When Bagramon steals the completed Code Crown from the Xros Heart United Army and is joined by 's forces, he rearranges the Bagra Army and reassigns the surviving Lilithmon and Blastmon, as well as their Vilemon attendants, to serve within the Twilight strike force under DarkKnightmon. Greatly diminished and full of resentment, the former Head Officers fight a few battles against the Xros Heart United Army for DarkKnightmon and his new General Yuu Amano, ending with their rout at Hell's Field by the human army. In an effort to wipe out both the enemy humans and his superiors in the Bagra Army, Forced DigiXroses the dying Lilithmon and Blastmon into , which destroys Hell's Field but is taken down in a kamikaze attack by . Tactimon Lilithmon Blastmon Death Generals After obtained the completed Code Crown, he reformatted the into seven satellite Kingdoms and installed the seven as the Kingdoms' masters, serving under his brother . DarkKnightmon gave each of them a personal Darkness Loader, allowing them to perform Forced DigiXroses with any Digimon they wish. Their task is to eke all the negativity they can out of the surviving Digimon, which Bagramon will in turn feed to the Code Crown to create the Dark Stone. The Death Generals are far stronger than the Bagra Army's previous zone commanders, and possibly more powerful than the Head Officers as well. Each general has a title derived from one of the seven days of the week, which in Japanese are named after the Sun, the Moon and the . Not all of the Death Generals are truly evil, and by the time the Xros Heart United Army reaches Bagra Pandæmonium, both and have decided to help the children against Bagramon. Dorbickmon the Fire-fury NeoVamdemon the Moon-light Zamielmon the Wood-spirit Splashmon the Water-tiger Olegmon the Gold-thief Gravimon the Earth-god Apollomon the Sun-wheel GrandGeneramon Twilight Battalions (anime) Green Zone }} MadLeomon is a character in the Digimon Fusion anime series. He is a gray, zombified beast man who serves the Bagra Army. MadLeomon is the commander of its Green Zone forces and answers to . He has a hatred for the humans who come to the Digital World. Appearance Description MadLeomon appears as a commander from the Bagra Army. He threatens the heroes, but they are saved by Shoutmon, the Starmons, and Ballistamon. MadLeomon then absorbs the members of his army in order to become Armed MadLeomon. After being defeated as Armed MadLeomon, he reverts to his normal form and is recalled by Tactimon. The next day, his platoons are being defeated by a mysterious blonde human wielding a blue X Loader, and so he marches on the Village of Smiles in the Green Zone with an Orochimon. Catching Taiki and his friends off guard, he merges with Orochimon into MadLeomon (Orochi Mode) but proceeds to lose against , and so he retreats. Later on he attacks once again with a group of Apemon and absorbs them to become . Despite this he is finally destroyed by Shoutmon X3. When Xros Heart obtains the last unclaimed Code Crown fragment, MadLeomon was revived and the darkness inside him purged, reverting him back to Leomon. Other Forms MadLeomon has the ability to absorb other Digimon's data and adopt their characteristics to strengthen himself but destroying the other Digimon in the process. Notes and References Category:Antagonists Category:Characters in Digimon Xros Wars *' ': A powerful, zombified warrior who serves as a general for the Bagra Army, answering to Tactimon. He is the first member of the Army to encounter Team Xros Heart, ruling the Green Zone until he was destroyed by . However, MadLeomon is later revived and purified into , who reappears in the final battle as one of the components of . **'Troopmon': Countless humanoid Digimon wearing gas-masks and rifles, and they are the regular foot soldiers of the Bagra Empire. **'Chikurimon': Floating, spiky Digimon like sea mines. **'Mammothmon': A large number of powerful, mammoth Digimon. **'Pteramon': A large number of jet/pteranodon-hybrid Digimon. **'Minotarumon': A large number of cyborg minotaur Digimon. **'Rhinomon' **'Coelamon': An Ancient Fish Digimon who serves as an earth-swimming spy. **'Orochimon': An Orochi Digimon serves under MadLeomon. It is contained in a cage but released by MadLeomon in order to crush resistance in the Green Zone. MadLeomon sends it after Mikey Kudō, Akari Hinomoto, and Zenjirou Tsurugi when he discovers them in the forest, and Orochimon proceeds to trap them against a cliff-face. Before it can finish the humans off however, and intervene. Orochimon is then absorbed by MadLeomon to form , and when that form is defeated, Orochimon is deleted. **'Drimogemon': A drill-nosed mole Digimon that MadLeomon uses to dig holes under the Village of Smiles causing bamboo spires to pop out. It is destroyed when Zenjirou Tsurugi throws the at the lit area where Drimogemon is. **'Apemon': Some Apemon accompanied MadLeomon in his attack on the Village of Smiles. MadLeomon merged with three of them to become MadLeomon Final Mode hybrid. File:Troopmon b.jpg|Troopmon File:Chikurimon t.gif|Chikurimon File:Mammothmon t.gif|Mammothmon File:Pteramon t.gif|Pteramon File:Minotarumon t.gif|Minotarumon File:Rhinomon b.jpg|Rhinomon File:Coelamon t.gif|Coelamon File:Orochimon b.jpg|Orochimon File:Drimogemon t.gif|Drimogemon File:Apemon t.gif|Apemon --> Island Zone The following are in the armies of : *'Mantaraymon': Giant manta ray Digimon that wear -style harnesses and transport Neptunmon's army. Mantaraymon are the size of large battleships and are equipped with heavy cannons and even have control rooms. *'Gizamon': A large number of spike-backed frog-like Digimon under Neptunmon's command. One serves as Neptunemon's right hand man. *'Divermon': A large number of fishman-like Digimon. Some are used to pilot the Mantaraymon. *'Octomon': A giant octopus Digimon that wields a sword and ink gun. It tries to drown Mikey and the others until he has digixros with . *'Flymon': A troop of fly Digimon that work for Neptunemon. *'Ebidramon': A shrimp-like Digimon. *'Seadramon': A troop of sea dragon Digimon that work for Neptunemon. File:Mantaraymon t.gif|Mantaraymon File:Gizamon t.gif|Gizamon File:Divermon t.gif|Divermon File:Octomon t.gif|Octomon File:Flymon t.gif|Flymon File:Ebidramon t.gif|Ebidramon File:Seadramon t.gif|Seadramon Magma Zone Lake Zone Sand Zone Several SkullScorpiomon serve under and . They are led by Lord SkullScorpiomon, a grey SkullScorpiomon who serves as the zone commander under Blastmon. However, he's murdered by Lilithmon when he gives an unsatisfactory report. The other SkullScorpiomon are devoured by , giving it the energy to digivolve to . Heaven Zone On Lilithmon's orders, her spy Lucemon Chaos Mode takes on his Lucemon form and poses as a citizen of the Heaven Zone, campaigning to be elected its next president by espousing love and mercy to counter 's calls for extreme justice. After standing up for Xros Heart and taking an attack from , Lucemon shows the group around Heaven Zone. When Xros Heart is captured and sentenced to death for a minor crime they didn't commit, Lucemon pleads to leniency both for them and the true culprit. In showing mercy to all and helping the citizens speak up for themselves, Lucemon obtains the popular support needed to become president. However, as soon as he is coronated, he returns to his true form and rips the zone in two, revealing the temple that holds the Code Crown and a giant orb of darkness. Although and are able to defeat Lucemon and retrieve the Code Crown, he survives and kidnaps Nene, who had been siphoning the dark power for 's use. However, Lucemon absorbs too much of the darkness, transforming him against his will into Lucemon Shadowlord Mode. After imprisoning Nene within the dark sphere as his Gehenna and a source of more darkness, the berserk Lucemon begins absorbing all of the dark energy from the Heaven Zone's now-tainted citizens, as well as the data of the Heaven Zone itself. After manages to break open the Gehenna, dives in to rescue Nene. Now safe, Nene joins forces with Mikey to digixros Shoutmon X4 and Sparrowmon into , who obliterates Lucemon before DarkKnightmon shows up to retrieve the remaining darkness. Forest Zone When first attempted to conquer the , he corrupted a Kabuterimon into Kongoumon. Kongoumon is a general in the Bagra Army's Forest Zone branch and a servant of . When Xros Heart arrives at the Forest Zone, they are eventually ambushed by Kongoumon and his minions, the MegaKabuterimon (Blue). *'MegaKabuterimon (Blue)': A group of Insect Digimon. They are summoned to fight but are easily defeated. After rescuing the Xros Heart United Army, and explain how Bagramon corrupted Kabuterimon, among others. *'GranKuwagamon': A swarm of Insect Digimon serving as Kongoumon's air force. File:MegaKabuterimon (Blue) t.gif|MegaKabuterimon (Blue) File:GranKuwagamon t.gif|GranKuwagamon Shinobi Zone Musyamon is a general in the Bagra Army's Shinobi Zone branch, serves under . *'Shurimon': A recolored Shurimon serves as Musyamon's right-hand man. *'Etemon': A troop of Etemon make up Shurimon's shadow ninja army. *'Kotemon': A Kotemon serves as one of the guards of Musyamon's palace. *'Asuramon': An Asuramon is a member of Musyamon's army. *'Gaiomon': A Gaiomon is a member of Musyamon's army. He is destroyed by . *'Ninjamon': A troop of Ninjamon make up Musyamon's army. *'Caturamon': A Caturamon serves as one of the guards of Musyamon's palace. *'Kabukimon': A Kabukimon serves as one of the guards of Musyamon's palace. File:Shurimon (Xros Wars) t.gif|Shurimon File:Etemon t.gif|Etemon File:Kotemon t.gif|Kotemon File:Asuramon t.gif|Asuramon File:Gaiomon b.jpg|Gaiomon File:Ninjamon t.gif|Ninjamon File:Caturamon t.gif|Caturamon File:Kabukimon b.jpg|Kabukimon Sweets Zone Matadormon serves as the general of the Sweets Zone and is a servant of Tactimon. He loves sweets and set up an underground complex to awaken Brakedramon. Though he suceeds in bringing Brakedramon to life, Matadormon is destroyed along with it by Shoutmon X5. *'Monzaemon': A troop of Monzaemon make up Matadormon's army. *'WaruMonzaemon': A WaruMonzaemon serves as the henchman of Matadormon and serves as his head pastry chef. He absorbed most of the Monzaemon soldiers to become GigaWaruMonzaemon. *'Troopmon': Some Troopmon guarded the prison where the pastry chefs where kept. *'Raremon': Orginally prisoners of Matadormon who were transformed into mindless sentries that attack any intruder in the underground complex. *'Brakedramon': A weapon of mass destruction in the depths of the Sweets Zone that Matardomon wanted to awake by absorbing the citiziens' data. It also had Cutemon's parents in a glass pod on its underside so it can regenerate. File:Monzaemon t.gif|Monzaemon File:WaruMonzaemon (Fusion) t.gif|WaruMonzaemon File:6-27 02.png|GigaWaruMonzaemon File:Troopmon b.jpg|Troopmon File:Raremon (Fusion) t.gif|Raremon File:Brakedramon t.gif|Brakedramon Sword Zone When first attempted to conquer the , he corrupted Grademon into Grademon (Violet). From that point, Grademon serves as the commander of the Sword Zone branch, under . He tries to obtain the Sword Zone's Code Crown by becoming the best swordsman in the Zone, but is defeated by after engaging Xros Heart. When Mikey Kudō obtains the Sword Zone's Code Crown, the last unacquired piece, Grademon is purified along with the other corrupted Digimon from Zones that Mikey controls. Later, he sacrifices himself to destroy the Digimon Xros Tower so that Mikey and Kiriha Aonuma could defeat Tactimon. After rescuing the Xros Heart United Army, and explain how Bagramon corrupted Grademon, among others. Later, Grademon is revived along with , , , , and to help the Xros Heart United Army defeat the Bagra Army in the final battle, and final xroses with the entire army into . After the battle, he returns to the with the rest of the Xros Heart United Army. ;Troops *'Dinohyumon': A troop of Dinohymon make up Grademon's army. *'Troopmon': A troop of Troopmon make up Grademon's army. File:Dinohyumon t.gif|Dinohyumon File:Troopmon b.jpg|Troopmon Dragon Land The following are in the armies of Dorbickmon: *'Fanglongmon': A Fanglongmon serves as Dorbickmon's henchman. *'Megadramon': A troop of Megadramon are part of 's army. They first emerge with the rest of the army to chase , but are driven back by and the rest of Blue Flare. They are later defeated when digivolves to and beats them all back. *'Gigadramon': A troop of Gigadramon make up Dorbickmon's army. *'Flarerizamon': A troop of Flarerizamon make up Dorbickmon's army. *'Brachiomon': A troop of Brachiomon make up Dorbickmon's army. *'DarkTyrannomon': A troop of DarkTyrannomon make up Dorbickmon's army. *'Devidramon': Two Devidramon are part of 's army. They are in charge of the bulk of his forces, and arrive to interrogate once he has been cornered. However, jumps in and attacks them, and then Kiriha Aonuma arrives with his Blue Flare army, allowing the heroes to escape with Dracomon. Afterward, the Devidramon report back to Dorbickmon, but when he realizes that the "Ohanamon" that was seen with Shoutmon was actually Mikey, he destroys the Devidramon for allowing the General to escape. *'Salamandermon': A troop of Salamandermon make up Dorbickmon's army. File:Fanglongmon t.gif|Fanglongmon File:Megadramon t.gif|Megadramon File:Gigadramon t.gif|Gigadramon File:Flarerizamon t.gif|Flareizamon File:Brachiomon vg.gif|Brachiomon File:DarkTyrannomon t.gif|DarkTyrannomon File:Devidramon t.gif|Devidramon File:Salamandermon St-646 (DM).jpg|Salamandermon Vampire Land The following are in the armies of NeoVamdemon: *'LadyDevimon': When first attempted to conquer the , he corrupted an Angewomon into LadyDevimon. A troop of LadyDevimon, led by a red LadyDevimon, makes up the Moon-light Army. The red LadyDevimon fights Mikey and alongside two of her subordinates, and they are able to keep regenerating from Shoutmon's attacks until takes them out with a barrage of attacks. Two more LadyDevimon serve as guards to NeoVamdemon's castle. After rescuing the Xros Heart United Army, and explain how Bagramon corrupted Angewomon, among others. *'Devimon': A troop of Devimon makes up the Moon-light Army. They are used to attack , , , and , but NeoVamdemon eventually absorbs them to force digixros into his . File:LadyDevimon t.gif|LadyDevimon File:Devimon t.gif|Devimon Honey Land Cyber Land Gold Land Canyon Land Bright Land The following are in the armies of Apollomon: *'Marsmon': A Marsmon serves as one of Apollomon's henchmen. *'Sethmon': A troop of Sethmon make up Apollomon's army. *'Dobermon': A pack of Dobermon make up Apollomon's army. *'Grizzlymon': When first attempted to conquer the , he corrupted a Bearmon into Grizzlymon. A troop of Grizzlymon make up Apollomon's army. After rescuing the Xros Heart United Army, and explain how Bagramon corrupted Bearmon, among others. *'Reppamon': A troop of Reppamon make up Apollomon's army. *'Gorillamon': A troop of Gorillamon make up Apollomon's army. *'Oryxmon': A troop of Oryxmon make up Apollomon's army. *'Bullmon': A troop of Bullmon serve in Apollomon's army. When Yuu Amano refuses to accept that the is not just a video game, he goes mad and forces a DigiXros between , , and the Digimon of Apollomon's army, including the Bullmon. They are transformed into . File:Marsmon b.jpg|Marsmon File:Sethmon b.jpg|Sethmon File:Dobermon t.gif|Dobermon File:Grizzlymon t.gif|Grizzlymon File:Reppamon t.gif|Reppamon File:Gorillamon t.gif|Gorillamon File:Oryxmon t.gif|Oryxmon File:Bullmon b.jpg|Bullmon Bagra Pandæmonium Other members Vilemons Ebemon Ebemon is a cyborg alien Digimon who can take control of other Digimons' minds. It works for , and is responsible for the destruction of the , under Lilithmon's orders. When she arrives in the Sand Zone, Lilithmon has Ebemon brainwash the Digimon of Xros Heart, but it is destroyed by and Xros Heart in the end. Machinedramon Machinedramon is a massive yet dimwitted mechanical dragon Digimon that is summoned to the Sand Zone by . During battle, it eats some to become HiMugendramon, but is soon destroyed by and . Arkadimon lives in a nest in the Digital Space. It is unleashed by to separate Mikey Kudō from the rest of Xros Heart. It is destroyed by . Bulbmon *'Bulbmon' accompanies and his army of Mammothmon and Tankmon in his fight with Kiriha in the Disc Zone. Tankmons A troop of Tankmon serve as part of the army that Blastmon used in the Disc Zone against Kiriha. Mammothmons A troop of Mammothmon serve as part of the army uses in the Disc Zone against Kiriha. Human World invasion force *'Bulbmon': A Bulbmon is part of 's invasion force. *'Troopmon': A troop of Troopmon act as part of 's invasion force. *'Mammothmon': A troop of Mammothmon act as part of 's invasion force. *'Pteramon': A bunch of Pteramon act as part of 's invasion force. *'Minotarumon': A bunch of Minotarmon act as part of 's invasion force. *'Rhinomon': A troop of Rhinomon act as part of 's invasion force. *'Sealsdramon': A troop of Sealsdramon act as part of 's invasion force. *'Tankmon': A troop of Tankmon act as part of 's invasion force. File:Bulbmon t.gif|Bulbmon File:Troopmon b.jpg|Troopmon File:Mammothmon t.gif|Mammothmon File:Pteramon t.gif|Pteramon File:Minotarumon t.gif|Minotarumon File:Rhinomon b.jpg|Rhinomon File:Sealsdramon b.jpg|Sealsdramon File:Tankmon b.jpg|Tankmon Battalions (manga) Green Zone *' ': A Digimon similar to MadLeomon who serves as the Green Zone ruler in the manga. **'Rhinomon' **'Missimon' **'Drimogemon' **'ScudMissimon' File:Rhinomon b.jpg|Rhinomon File:Missimon b.jpg|Missimon File:Drimogemon t.gif|Drimogemon File:XW-02 32 1.jpg|ScudMissimon Snow Zone *'Zanbamon' **'Musyamon' **'Mammothmon' **'Troopmon' **'Chikurimon' File:Musyamon t.gif|Muysamon File:Mammothmon t.gif|Mammothmon File:Troopmon b.jpg|Troopmon File:Chikurimon b.jpg|Chikurimon Island Zone While Xros Heart, Blue Flare, and prepare to fight in the Snow Zone, Nene Amano's Twilight army is relaxing in the Island Zone, having obliterated and his troops. The smoking remains of Neptunmon, his Mantaraymon fleet, his Octomon, and his Divermon soldiers smolder as Nene and her Digimon discuss where to go next. File:Mantaraymon t.gif|Mantaraymon File:Octomon t.gif|Octomon File:Divermon t.gif|Divermon Sweets Zone *' ': A Digimon who serves as the Sweets Zone ruler, later absorbing her followers to become . **' ' **' ' File:XW-06 05 1.jpg|Shortmon File:Candlemon t.gif|Candlemon Jupiter Zone *' ': An Arkadimon is part of the group defending 's Palace. It is easily killed by . *'Pteramon': A troop of Pteramon are part of the group defending Bagramon's Palace. *'Plesiomon': A Plesiomon is part of the group defending Bagramon's Palace. *'GranKuwagamon': A GranKuwagamon is part of the group defending Bagramon's Palace. *'Gryphonmon': A Gryphonmon is part of the group defending Bagramon's Palace. *'Hououmon': A Hououmon is part of the group defending Bagramon's Palace. *'MetalSeadramon': A MetalSeadramon is part of the group defending Bagramon's Palace. *'Sakkakumon': A troop of Sakkakumon are part of the group defending Bagramon's Palace. *'Petaldramon': A troop of Petaldramon are part of the group defending Bagramon's Palace. *'Troopmon':A troop of Troopmon are part of the group defending Bagramon's Palace. *'Pukumon': A Pukumon is part of the group defending Bagramon's Palace. File:Pteramon t.gif|Pteramon File:Plesiomon b.jpg|Plesiomon File:Arkadimon Ultimate Vj-16 (DM).jpg|Arkadimon File:GranKuwagamon t.gif|GranKuwagamon File:Gryphonmon t.gif|Gryphonmon File:Hououmon t.gif|Hououmon File:MetalSeadramon t.gif|MetalSeadramon File:Sakkakumon t.gif|Sakkakumon File:Petaldramon t.gif|Petaldramon File:Troopmon b.jpg|Troopmon File:Pukumon b.jpg|Pukumon DigiXroses Former members Notes and References Category:Partner Digimon Category:Characters in Digimon Fusion Category:Antagonists